


Prinzessinnenschuhe

by DragomirPrincess



Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Deutsch | German, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Nejis Tod ist Jahre her, Himekos und seine Zwillinge sind längst keine Babys mehr, doch über den Verlust ihres Geliebten ist die junge Senju noch lange nicht hinweg. Was also, wenn jemand auf Narutos und Hinatas Hochzeit sie um einen Tanz bittet?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987000
Kudos: 2





	Prinzessinnenschuhe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinea/gifts).



„Asuka“, seufzte Himeko leise und schüttelte ein wenig frustriert den Kopf. „Bleib stehen, lass die Arme oben, sonst kann ich den Obi nicht binden.“

„Aber es ist zu steif“, beschwerte sich ihre Tochter und schien definitiv nicht vorzuhaben, still zu halten, auch wenn der Yukata-Stoff keineswegs fest war, wie er in dem blassen Hellblau über ihren Körper abwärts floss. „Und ich sehe total bescheuert aus.“

Himeko lächelte ein wenig, sank vorsichtig vor ihr auf die Knie, um ihren eigenen Yukata dabei nicht zu zerknittern. „So ein Unsinn, Schatz. Du siehst toll aus.“

„Aber Hizashis ist schwarz, warum hat meiner komische Blumenmuster? Und warum muss ich meine Haare hochstecken? Ich möchte sie auch im Zopf tragen. Die Spangen kratzen so.“

Sanft strich sie ihrer Tochter eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Hizashi ist auch ein Junge. Du magst doch Blumen.“ Manchmal wollten die beiden so verschieden wie möglich sein und dann konnten sie es doch nicht ertragen, wenn sie andere Klamotten trugen als der jeweils andere. Himeko musste einfach lächeln, wenn die beiden sich so benahmen. Inzwischen hatte sie es auch geschafft, den Obi vor dem Bauch ihrer Tochter zu einer Schleife zu binden. „Du siehst toll aus, Asuka.“

„Das sagst du nur, weil du meine Mutter bist“, beklagte sie sich, war für ihr Alter schon immer recht schlau.

„Vielleicht“, lächelte ihre Mutter aber nur sanft und stand wieder auf. „Aber möchtest du zur Hochzeit deiner Tante nicht hübsch aussehen?“

Das braunhaarige Mädchen seufzt leicht. „Es ist nicht fair, Hinata-oba-san da mit hineinzubringen“, schmollte sie. Himeko war versucht ihr das Haar zu verwuscheln, aber tat es wohl besser nicht, wenn sie ihr die Haarspangen nicht in die Kopfhaut rammen wollte.

„Oh doch, das ist es, denn heute ist ihre Hochzeit und alles dreht sich nur um sie. Inklusive deiner Festtagskleidung“, sagt sie stattdessen und sah sich dann nach ihrem Sohn um, der mit einem Buch in einer Ecke saß, wie er es schon seit Wochen tat, seit er begonnen hatte, lesen zu üben. Er sah dabei schon ziemlich wie ein Hyuuga aus, mit dem knapp über schulterlangen braunen Haar, das er wie sein Vater früher unten zusammengebunden hatte, und dem schlichten, schwarzen Yukata; erwachsen und hoch konzentriert, selbst wenn es nur ein Bilderbuch zum lesen Lernen war. „Hizashi, komm“, rief sie sanft in seine Richtung. „Wir müssen los oder wir kommen noch zu spät.“

„Ist gut.“ Er klappte das Buch zu und kam dann zu ihrer ausgestreckten Hand hinüber, betrachtete kurz seine Schwester und verzog das Gesicht: „Du siehst aus wie ein Blumenbeet.“ Er grinste ein wenig schief, nahm aber die Hand seiner Mutter.

Himeko seufzte hörbar und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr Sohn seine Schwester so ärgern musste. „Sag doch sowas nicht, Hizashi“, schalt sie ihn also ein wenig und griff nach Asukas Hand, bevor die darauf noch irgendwie reagieren konnte. „Du siehst toll aus, Schatz.“ Dann wandte sie sich der Tür zu und machte sich mit ihren Kindern auf den Weg zu der Hochzeit zwischen einer ihrer besten Freundinnen und dem Helden von Konoha, auch wenn sie unterwegs noch einige Male ihre Tochter beruhigen musste, weil ihr Bruder es nicht lassen konnte sie zu ärgern.

Himeko selbst trug einen schlichten Yukata in schwarz-weiß mit einem ziemlich unaufregenden Halbkreismuster. Es waren jetzt über drei Jahre vergangen und obwohl sie mit ihren Kinder lachen und spaßen konnte, obwohl sie ihre beiden Kinder liebte, mehr als alles andere, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr vor Hiashis Zorn fürchtete, vielleicht sogar eine Freundschaft mit dem Oberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans geschlossen hatte; obwohl ihr Sohn das Byakugan besaß und doch dank Hinata nicht das Mal der Nebenfamilie trug, obwohl niemand es je wieder tragen müsste; obwohl sie glücklich erschien und ab und an sogar wieder kleinere Missionen übernahm, obwohl sie sich sogar in Heilung geübt hatte, um in der Stadt im Krankenhaus arbeiten zu können; obwohl sie sich regelmäßig mit Kurenai traf, mit Hinata oder Doku Dinge unternahm und obwohl sie nicht mehr bewusst traurig war, konnte sie die Trauer, die immer noch tief in ihren Augen lag, nicht völlig verbergen und wählte doch noch immer keine leuchtenden Farben, ganz so als fürchtete sie sich davor, damit Nejis Andenken zu beschmutzen.

Sie versuchte es schon lange, nicht mehr so oft zu seinem Grab zu gehen und doch war sie beinahe jede Woche dort, brachte ihm Blumen und flüsterte leise Worte zu dem kalten Stein, der ihr doch immer und immer wieder eine Antwort schuldig blieb. Sie lebte und sie liebte, sie war für ihre Kinder da und doch fehlte etwas, auch wenn sie versuchte es vor allen verborgen zu halten, vor allen und vor sich selbst.

Sie erreichten die Wiese, auf der die Hochzeit stattfinden würde, einige Minuten später, ohne dass die junge Mutter irgendwelche Gedanken an den Vater ihrer Kinder hätte haben können, da diese ihre gesamt Aufmerksamkeit forderten, wie schon sei dem Tag, an dem sie geboren worden waren. Sie liebte jede Sekunde davon, egal wie anstrengend es manchmal war.

Der Ort der Hochzeit war ein Traum. Ein Bogen voller rosaner Blüten, unter dem die Zeremonie stattfinden würde, schneeweiße Stühle rechts und links eines Teppichs aus Blumen, der die Braut dorthin führen würde. Am Eingang waren Becken mit klarem Wasser aufgestellt worden, zur Reinigung, und so wusch Himeko erst ihren Kindern und dann sich selbst die Hände, bevor sie gemeinsam zu ihren Plätzen gingen. Die Reihen füllten sich langsam. Es war nicht nur die Familie hier, nein, ein großer Teil des Dorfes kam, aber das war wohl zu erwarten, immerhin war er der Held Konohas. Sie gönnte es Hinata, alles davon. Sie hatte es verdient, liebte Naruto schon so lange und jetzt endlich bekam sie ihn und konnte glücklich werden. Himeko war nicht eifersüchtig auf sie, wirklich nicht. Sie war ehrlich glücklich für ihre Freundin und doch konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie furchtbar nervös Hinata in diesem Moment war.

Auf jedem Platz lag eine kleine Glückwunschtafel, auf der Vorderseite ein Kirschblütenast, wie sie auch hier alles im Moment zierten und klein die beiden Symbole ihrer Familien, rechts und links von Konohas Zeichen.

Himeko lächelte sanft. „Und was wünschen wir den beiden?“, fragte sie ihre Kinder sanft und begann dann die Wünsche auf die Tafeln zu schreiben, mit denen sie dann ihre Kinder zu den Ästen neben dem Bogen schickte, damit sie sie daran hängen konnten, ganz friedlich und inzwischen auch ohne jeglichen Streit. Die Zeit, in der es sie quälte, schreiben zu müssen, war lange vergessen und irgendwie war auch das Neji zu verdanken. Es war eine gute Beschäftigung, denn als sie damit fertig waren, hatten sich wohl inzwischen alle Gäste gesetzt und auch ein ziemlich nervöser Naruto war eingetrudelt. Allerdings sah er doch ziemlich gut in dem Hakama aus, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht der traditionellste war. Es war allemal mehr als man von Naruto erwartete. Dennoch fiel es ihm offenbar ziemlich schwer stillzustehen und ein bisschen Mitleid hatte Himeko schon mit ihm, wenn ihn jetzt schon alle beobachteten. Aber er würde eines Tages Hokage werden, damit würde er von nun an leben müssen. Allerdings ging es dabei auch nicht um seine Gefühlte, richtig?

Sie lächelte sanft und dann kehrte Stille ein und alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Anfang des Blumenteppichs zu, wo Hinata mit ziemlich hochrotem Kopf am Arm ihres Vaters stand, in einem schneeweißen Kimono. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, ein Blumenkranz im Haar, aber davon sah man nicht so viel, denn noch trug sie die traditionelle Kopfbedeckung, aber Himeko hatte einmal mit ihr ausprobiert, wie es ungefähr aussehen sollte. Damals war Hinata so furchtbar nervös gewesen, dass sie beinahe die Hochzeit wieder abgesagt hätte.

„Wow“, flüsterte Asuka neben ihr und bewunderte sprachlos ihre Tante und ihren Großonkel.

Dann schritten sie langsam über die Blütenblätter auf den Bogen zu, wo Naruto und der Priester auf sie warten würden. Naruto sah minimal überwältigt aus, konnte offensichtlich seinen Mund nicht geschlossen halten, als er seine Braut so auf ihn zukommen sah.

Himeko lächelte sanft, als sie das bemerkte und versuchte auch Hinatas Blick ein wenig aufmunternd zu treffen. Alle sahen sie ehrfürchtig an, bewunderten sie. Das war ihr Moment und das hatte sie auch verdient. Hiashi blickte zwar wie immer eher angespannt und er war am Anfang auch immer noch ein wenig dagegen gewesen, aber inzwischen war er glücklich damit und da war auch ein Hauch von Freude in seinem Blick, zumindest wenn er auf seine Tochter in diesen wunderschönen Kleidern blickte, denn zumindest die entsprachen sicherlich vollständig dem, was er sich für seine Tochter wünschte.

Vorne angekommen legte Hiashi die Hand seiner Tochter in Narutos und hielt alle beide einen Moment lang fest, dann lächelte er, nickte ihnen zu und ließ sie dann gehen, überließ seine Tochter Naruto und schien dabei deutlich zufriedener als selbst Himeko erwartet hatte, während er sich setzte.

Die Zeremonie war ein Traum, auch wenn beide so nervös waren, dass sie über ihre eigenen Schwüre stolperten. Hinata ließ beinahe das erste Sakeschälchen fallen, aus dem sie den gesegneten Reiswein trinken sollten, aber dabei schien es viel weniger Nervosität zu sein als Freude. Dann wurden sie gesegnet und opferten das kleine Astgesteck, bevor sie sich zur Menge umdrehten, Hinata die Haube abgenommen wurde und die rosanen Blumen in ihrem Haar sichtbar wurden. Dann erhoben sich auch die Gäste und begannen zu klatschen, in dem traditionellen Rhythmus, um den Frischgetrauten den Segen der Götter zu versprechen.

Der überglückliche Kuss, den Naruto Hinata anschließend gab, war nicht wirklich traditionell, aber so glücklich, so erleichtert und ehrlich, wie er dabei aussah, nahm es ihm definitiv niemand übel.

Kurz zuckte Himeko durch den Kopf, wie wohl ihre Hochzeit mit Neji gewesen wäre. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie selbst in einem solchen Kimono bei dieser Zeremonie ausgesehen hätte, wie gut Neji der traditionelle Hakama gestanden hätte und fragt sich, ob er sie geküsst hätte, sicherlich wäre es ganz sanft gewesen, nicht stürmisch, sondern so wie er sie immer behandelt hatte, als wäre sie das wichtigste der Welt und als fürchtete er sich, dass er sie zerbrechen könnte, wenn er nicht aufpasste-

Es war der Applaus, der jetzt aus dem Publikum erklang, der sie aus ihren bitteren Gedanken riss und eilig stimmte sie mit ein, erinnerte sich hart daran, dass es nicht so war, dass sie über ihn hinwegkommen musste. Außerdem wäre sie ohnehin hoch schwanger gewesen und danach wären, nein, waren ihre Kinder wichtiger als eine romantische Hochzeit. Sie verbat sich die Gedanken und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen vor sich zu, wo Hinata und Naruto noch immer strahlten, obwohl in Hinatas Augen Glücktränen funkelten.

Bevor sie dem Brautpaar gratulieren konnten, stand erst einmal ein Gruppenfoto an. Etwas vor dem sich Himeko ehrlich gesagt ein wenig fürchtete, denn da war ein Foto von Neji, das sie dabei festhalten sollte. Sie wollte auf Hinatas Hochzeit nicht unglücklich aussehen und doch fiel ihr das bei dieser Aussicht schon ein wenig schwer. Es sollte ein ehrliches Lächeln sein, keines, was sie nur aufsetzte, weil sie sich dazu verantwortlich fühlte.

Sie stellten sich also alle auf, Iruka neben Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade und all die anderen. Himeko fand mit ihren Kindern ein wenig zögerlich ihren Platz neben Hiashi und Hanabi, Lee und Gai auf ihrer anderen Seite. Hanabi reichte ihr schweigend das Bild, lächelte ein wenig, sagte aber nichts weiter. Himeko blickte nicht darauf, bevor sie es vor ihrer Brust hochhielt und lächelte. Es war viel leichter als sie erwartet hatte, wenn Hinata so glücklich aussah.

Anschließend gingen sie zu dem Pavillon, in dem um eine Tanzfläche Tische aufgestellt waren und erhoben dort die Sakeschalen auf das frisch verheiratete Paar.

Das Essen war unglaublich gut, aber das war wohl auch zu erwarten, immerhin hatte sich traditionell die Familie der Braut darum gekümmert. Himeko saß an einem Tisch mit einigen Mitgliedern der Nebenfamilie. Es war ein recht stilles Essen und sie war froh, wie gut sich ihre Kinder inzwischen benahmen. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre sie wohl noch daran verzweifelt, beide gleichzeitig unter Kontrolle zu halten. Natürlich war es immer noch manchmal schwer, aber inzwischen konnten beide einem solchen Anlass angemessen mit Stäbchen essen und so kam auch sie dazu von dem Sushi zu probieren, das serviert wurde. Kurz zuckte ihr durch die Gedanken, wie sie wohl Naruto davon überzeugt hatten, dass es keine Ramen gab, und sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln bei der Idee.

Hinata hatte sich vor dem Essen bereits umgezogen, trug jetzt ein schneeweißes Kleid. Nur allzu gerne hätte Himeko dabei geholfen, aber sie hatte bei ihren Kindern bleiben müssen. Dennoch war dieses Kleid mindestens so sehr ein Traum wie der Kimono zuvor. Eine Korsage umschloss ihre Brust, eine Schleife saß auf ihrem Becken und der Rock war ein Traum aus Spitze und Rüschen, kein Reifrock, aber doch so viele Stofflagen, dass er in einem weiten Kreis um sie herum zu Boden zu schweben schien. Sie sah einfach wundervoll aus mit den offenen Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Und so führte Naruto sie auf die Tanzfläche, zog sie an sich und dann begann die Musik. Sie hatten geübt, sogar mehr als einmal, und obwohl Hinata tanzen konnte, war das bei Naruto doch ziemlich anders. Himeko war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Hinata ab und an gehumpelt hatte. Entsprechend war der Hochzeitstanz eher ein… Hochzeitsschunkeln, aber es war unendlich romantisch und alle bewunderten sie dabei.

Naruto schien am Ende des Tanzes wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen und er gab nur allzu gern Hinatas Hand in Irukas ab, der scheinbar die Position eines Bräutigam-Vaters einnahm. Es war wohl eine Erleichterung, dass es Naruto erspart wurde mit der Mutter der Braut zu tanzen. Die Atmosphäre lockerte sich langsam auf, als auch Hiashi mit seiner Tochter getanzt hatte und Naruto mit einigen Stößen seiner Freunde noch einmal zu seiner Frau auf die Tanzfläche gebracht wurde.

Himeko beobachtete es sanft, nahm lächelnd einige Schlucke aus ihrem Wasserglas.

„Mama?“, riss Asuka sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Dürfen wir auch tanzen?“ Sie blickte ihre Kinder überrascht an, konnte manchmal kaum glauben, wie gut ihre Kinder erzogen waren. „Natürlich“, antwortete sie und folgte ihnen mit dem Blick, als sie losliefen und ein wenig zu der Musik rumhüpften. Es war ein reizender Anblick und sie war glücklich, wie viel Spaß ihre Kinder dabei hatten.

Sie ließ den Blick wandern, da waren Ino und Sai, Choji und die Frau aus Kumo, Sakura und Sasuke, sogar Kiba und Doku taten so etwas wie tanzen. Himeko musste leise lachen, als sie sah, wie Temari Shikamaru beinahe am Ohr auf die Tanzfläche zerrte, während er wirklich völlig unbegeistert von der Idee, jetzt tanzen zu müssen, schien.

„Willst du nicht auch tanzen?“ Himeko zuckte zusammen, blickte beinahe erschrocken auf. „Hiashi-sama.“ Sie stellte ihr Glas ab, war versucht aufzustehen, aber er setzte sich einfach zu ihr, blickte sie aber weiter fragend an. „Ich…“, begann sie zögerlich, besann sich dann auch wieder auf die Frage. „Ich tanze nicht besonders gut“, gab sie dann ein wenig verlegen zu. Sie konnte wirklich nicht besonders gut tanzen, Standard mit einem guten Partner schon, aber alleine? Nein, da sah sie vollkommen bescheuert aus.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“ Er lächelte beinahe ein wenig, aber dann wurde sein Blick trauriger. „Du solltest einfach mal Spaß haben. Du bist seit drei Jahren nicht mehr ausgegangen. Er würde das nicht für dich wollen. Niemand würde es dir übelnehmen.“ Es war seltsam, wenn er so banale Dinge sagte, aber Himeko hatte kaum ein Auge dafür, die Worte machten sie unruhig, gerade weil sie so viel Wahrheit beinhalteten. Sie wich seinen Blick aus, zögerte mit einer Antwort. „Ich bin glücklich“, sagte sie dann unsicher.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, Himeko.“ Nun, zumindest ging es hier nicht darum. „Deine Kinder sind alt genug und es ist immer jemand da, der auf sie aufpassen kann. Du musst nicht um ihretwillen selbst zurückstecken. Nicht mehr.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unwohl. „Das ist die Hochzeit Eurer Tochter, nicht der Moment für solche Gespräche.“ Wollte sie ablenken von diesem Thema? Ja, vielleicht, aber das hier war ein besonderer Tag, ein fröhlicher, nicht einer, an dem sie um ihn trauern musste.

Hiashi merkte, dass sie nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch war, also ließ er es zu. „Fühl dich nur niemand verpflichtet. Auch nicht dem Clan.“ Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und kurz sah sie ihn aus großen Augen an. „Aber-“ Sie wollte über Hizashi sprechen, der mit dem Byakugan immerhin Teil ebendieses Clans war, aber Hiashi schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sie verstummen. „Nicht jetzt“, meinte er stattdessen. „Würdest du mit mir tanzen?“ Er bot ihr seine Hand an. Manchmal verwirrte dieser Mann sie unendlich, er konnte so streng sein und verlangte allen Mitgliedern seiner Familie alles ab und dann wirkte er so… menschlich, beinahe sanft oder einsam.

„Ich… ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht gut tanze…“, antwortet sie unruhig, aber wie sollte sie dem Oberhaupt der Hyuugas so eine Bitte ausschlagen? Ihre Hand schwebte über seiner, aber sie legte sie nicht hinein.

„Damit kann ich umgehen, denke ich.“ Er lächelte, griff dann einfach ihre Hand, führte sie zur Tanzfläche und gefühlt starrten sie gerade alle an. Dennoch legte sie ein wenig verlegen die Hand auf seinen Oberarm und ließ ihn sie führen. Er konnte sicherlich mehr als gut tanzen, das merkte sie schon nach wenigen Schritten, aber mithalten konnte sie nicht, sie versuchte es, aber fühlte sich wie ein Stein in seinem Arm, der ihm nur hinterher stolperte. Sie starrte ziemlich verlegen auf ihre Füße beim Tanzen und trotzdem… machte es Spaß. Es tat gut einfach mal… etwas anderes zu tun und so lächelte sie ein wenig verlegen, als der Tanz zu Ende ging und bedankte sich bei dem Oberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans. Zumindest war sie ihm nicht auf die Füße getreten, musste sie lächelnd feststellen; eine Sache, die sie Naruto offiziell voraushatte.

Sie kehrte dann zwar wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück, trank etwas, aber schon allzu bald durchbrachen Ino und Sakura ohnehin das gesellige Tanzen, indem sie Hinata auf die Tanzfläche zogen und riefen: „Alle aus dem Weg, die Braut wirft jetzt ihren Brautstrauß!“ Hinata schien noch nicht so ganz überzeugt davon, sie sah sich jedenfalls ein wenig hilflos um und hielt dabei den Strauß fest in der Hand. Sakura und Ino nahmen aber alles in die Hand und jagten die Männer von der Tanzfläche.

„Und jetzt alle unverheirateten Frauen auf die Tanzfläche“, forderte Sakura, ließ den Blick schweifen und Himeko spürte nahezu, wie ihr Blick auf ihr liegen blieb, aber sie sah nicht auf, hatte nicht vor, sich zu diesen jungen Frauen zu stellen, und schnell hatte sich ein besseres Opfer gefunden, als sie Doku zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche zerrten, während Kiba nur lachend daneben stand.

Doku wollte nicht heiraten, darüber hatten die beiden schon einmal eine Diskussion geführt. Es war Himeko schwergefallen, zu akzeptieren, dass es ihr zu kitschig war, zu … bindend, dass sie lieber so mit Kiba zusammen war und gut auf einen romantischen Antrag verzichten konnte.

Hizashi hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie gesetzt und trank aus seinem Glas, während er das Schauspiel betrachtete. „Was machen sie?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Das ist eine alte Tradition. Die Braut wirft ihren Strauß über die linke Schulter und eine der unverheirateten Frauen fängt ihn dann. Es heißt, dass diejenige die Nächste ist, die heiratet.“ Dass das natürlich ziemlicher Unsinn war und wenn überhaupt nur funktionierte, weil der Mann dann den Mut fand zu fragen oder die Gesellschaft Druck machte, sprach sie aber nicht aus.

„Warum versuchst du dann nicht ihn zu fangen?“, fragte Hizashi dann plötzlich und Himeko stolperte kurz über die Worte. „Ich… Wen sollte ich denn heiraten? Ich bin viel zu sehr mit euch beiden beschäftigt.“ Sie lächelte, fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar, war aber vor allem sehr erleichtert, dass nach einer Aufforderung doch endlich zu werfen, alle Mädchen wie wild aufschrien und versuchten den Strauß zu fangen, und damit das Gespräch nicht weiter vertieft werden konnte, denn mit ihrem Sohn war das Thema beinahe noch schwerer als mit Hiashi. Trotzdem war sie ein wenig besorgt, ob die Junggesellinnen sich dort gleich die Augen auskratzen würden im Eifer des Gefechts.

Und dann warf Hinata den Brautstrauß und die Hände fuhren empor um ihn zu fangen, ein absolutes Chaos, in dem niemand ihn zu greifen kriegte und dann fiel er in Richtung Boden und zwei kleine Händen hielten ihn plötzlich fest und dann strahlte Asuka glücklich und blickte zu den Junggesellinnen auf, wusste wohl definitiv nicht, was das eigentlich bedeutete.

Vor Schreck waren alle erst einmal wie erstarrt, dann brach Kiba in Lachen aus und alle stiegen mit ein, nun alle außer Sakura und Ino, aber auf die achtete wohl in diesem Moment niemand.

Mit Stolz geschwollener Brust kam das kleine Mädchen jetzt aber auf seine Mutter zu und zeigte ihn ihr, offenbar auf Lob für ihren Fang aus. Sanft fuhr Himeko ihr durchs Haar. „Der ist schön, nicht wahr?“ In diesem Moment sahen sie wohl alle an, aber die junge Frau schluckte diesen Gedanken runter und setzte ihre Tochter stattdessen auf ihren Stuhl. „Zuhause packen wir ihn direkt in Wasser, ja?“

Auch Ino und Sakura hatten ihre Enttäuschung jetzt wohl überwunden, denn sie sahen eine zweite Chance, indem sie jetzt auch Naruto auf die Tanzfläche zerrten, damit er das Strumpfband warf. Nun, zuallererst musste er es natürlich seiner Angetrauten ausziehen und das wie es sich gehörte mit den Zähnen. Hinatas Wangen glühten vor Scham und Hiashi wandte sich ein wenig ab, damit er diese moderne Tradition nicht mitansehen musste. Naruto war definitiv auch ein wenig unwohl dabei, während er vor dem Stuhl, auf den Hinata gedrückt wurde, in die Knie ging und den Stoff gerade weit genug nach oben schob, um das Strumpfband erreichen zu können.

„Mit den Zähnen?“, hakte er noch einmal nach, als würde er sichergehen wollen. Ein einstimmiges Ja antwortete ihm, während Ino und Sakura schon ihre Partner zwangen es zu versuchen, auch wenn Sasuke alles andere als begeistert aussah und es bei Sai manchmal immer noch schwer war zu sagen, ob er ehrlich so viel Lust darauf hatte, wie er nach außen hin zeigte.

Himekos Blick zuckte zu Kiba und Doku hinüber, aber er stand nicht auf, auch wenn es kurz so aussah als würde er sich bewegen wollen.

Dann vergrub Naruto auch schon das Gesicht in Hinata Schritt, die vor Scham zu verglühen schien, und dafür, dass er Konoha so oft gerettet hatte, war er ganz schön ungeschickt dabei, denn er brauchte mindestens drei Anläufe, bevor er es auch nur auf Höhe ihres Knies hatte. Von da an klappte es dann aber ganz gut und früher oder später hatte er es dann auch in der Hand und konnte es werfen, mitten in einen Haufen von allesamt eher etwas verlegenen jungen Männern, allerdings ohne Hizashi dabei, der immer noch brav neben seiner Mutter saß als wäre das überhaupt nicht langweilig. Zum Glück waren die beiden noch jung genug, um nicht zu wissen, weshalb alle bei Narutos Versuchen so gegrölt hatten.

Niemand schien sich wirklich darum zu reißen, dass Strumpfband zu fangen, sodass es hierbei wohl wirklich am meisten auf Narutos Wurfkünste ankam und die trafen… den Kazekage von Suna, der etwas unschlüssig auf das Strumpfband blickte und scheinbar nicht wirklich wusste, was er damit jetzt anfangen sollte. Am Rand der Tanzfläche brach Temari in Lachen aus beim Blick ihres Bruders, während Naruto etwas verlegen zu ihm blickte und zögerlich grinste.

Mehr oder minder enttäuscht kehrten alle anderen zu ihren Plätzen zurück, während Sakura nach kurzem niedergeschmettert Sein, einfach mit ihrem Programm weitermachte und das Brautpaar auf zwei Stühle drückte und jedem einen Schuh des jeweils anderen in die Hand drückte.

Bei der Hälfte der Fragen war Himeko sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Hinata die hintergründige Bedeutung überhaupt richtig verstand, aber darüber konnte sie nur sanft lächeln, denn genau das mochte sie an der jungen Frau so gerne. Das Publikum hatte jedenfalls seinen Spaß und es lockerte die Stimmung wohl auch ein wenig auf, als es wieder ans Tanzen ging.

Womit Himeko nicht rechnete, war, dass, kaum waren die Spiele für beendet erklärt, plötzlich der Kazekage an ihrem Tisch stand und ein wenig verlegen dabei aussah. Himeko konnte im Hintergrund Temari lachen sehen, während Shikamaru nur den Kopf schüttelte. Manchmal hatte sie echt Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann, aber für den Moment hatte sie genug eigene Probleme, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Oberhaupts von Suna umgehen sollte.

Der warf noch einen kurzen beinahe verlegenen Blick auf die Mutter, bevor er vor dem Stuhl ihrer Tochter in die Hocke ging und zögerlich lächelte. „Ich habe gehört, dass es sich so gehört, dass derjenige, der das Strumpfband fängt, diejenige auffordert, die den Strauß gefangen hat.“ Wie um sicher zu gehen, ob es in Ordnung war, blickte Gaara zu Himeko auf, die einfach lächeln musste bei diesen überraschenden und irgendwie ungeschickten Worten. Dieser Mann konnte so furchteinflößend sein und dann das. Sie hatte damit sicherlich kein Problem, konnte ihm definitiv keine bösen Absichten unterstellen und überließ es so Asuka, sich zu entscheiden, die den rothaarigen Mann aus großen Augen anblickte.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“ Er deutete sogar eine Verbeugung an, während er ihr die Hand hinstreckte. Dann verstand wohl auch Asuka und lächelte glücklich nickend. Hätte Himeko aufgepasst, hätte sie jetzt wohl gehört, wie Temari aufstöhnte, aber vielleicht war es auch zu weit entfernt. So oder so hob Gaara die junge Senju – denn das war sie wohl ohne das Byakugan eher als eine Hyuuga – von ihrem Stuhl und ging mit ihr zur Tanzfläche, auch wenn er sich beinahe ein wenig bücken musste dafür.

Dort nahm er auch ihre zweite Hand und obwohl er sich dafür nach vorne beugen musste und es alles andere als Standardtanz war, war der Anblick einfach bezaubernd und unglaublich niedlich, völlig unabhängig davon, wie gut dem Kazekage die hochgeschlossene Jacke stand. Himeko lächelte vor sich hin, wohl ein wenig abwesend, denn sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Doku sie plötzlich ansprach und dabei halb auf dem Tisch saß. „Was wird das denn?“, wollte sie grinsend wissen.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so.“ Sie war froh, dass sie nicht noch aufgequietscht hatte vor Schreck. „Und setz dich nicht auf den Tisch. Das ist ein schlechtes Vorbild.“ Zu ihrer Verwunderung setzte Doku sich dann wirklich auf einen der Stühle. „Also?“

„Also was?“, fragte Himeko ehrlich verwirrt nach.

„Warum tanzt Asuka mit Gaara? Und warum ziehst du ihn dabei mit Blicken aus?“

„Ich- Was? Nein!“ Sie sollte was tun? „Ich ziehe niemanden aus.“ Allein der Vorschlag tat weh. Nein, das würde sie nicht tun. Sie liebte Neji, sie betrog ihn nicht! „Er tanzt nur mit ihr, weil sie den Brautstrauß gefangen hat.“

Doku sah sie eher skeptisch an. „Okay, dann tust du es vielleicht nicht, aber er beobachtet dich schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Tut er nicht.“ Irgendwie mischte sich in das Stechen von eben bei diesen Worten beinahe ein… Kribbeln? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Das war nur Dokus völlig abwegigen Worten geschuldet! „Er wollte nur höflich sein.“

„Er fordert deine dreijährige Tochter auf, um höflich zu sein? Ja, klar und ich bin die nächste, auf deren Hochzeit getanzt wird.“ Die Ironie war deutlich hörbar. Wie gerne hätte Himeko wirklich ihre Hochzeit vorbereiten können, aber das wollte die ehemalige Otonin nicht, so enttäuschend das auch war.

„Du willst also behaupten, er tanzt mit Auska, um an mich ranzukommen?“

Doku zuckte die Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht? Du bist doch eine hübsche, junge Frau.“

„Wahrscheinlich ist er nur verwirrt, weil ich wie Tsunade aussehe“, nuschelte Himeko ein wenig. „Und selbst wenn, es ist vergebliche Liebesmüh.“

Doku griff nach ihrer Hand, suchte ihren Blick. „Du kannst nicht ewig trauern. Ich will es nicht mitansehen, wie du vor dich hinvegetierst. Du weißt, dass er das nicht für dich gewollt-“

„Genug davon. Warum sagt mir das heute jeder? Ich bin glücklich. Ich habe zwei wunderbare Kinder, Arbeit, Freunde. Ich bin nicht einsam.“

„Nicht einsam… Das meine ich nicht.“ Sie sah sie intensiv an. „Ich weiß, dass du jede Woche zu seinem Grab gehst. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn vergisst… aber du kannst nicht nur für deine Kinder leben, sonst gehst du dabei verloren. Schau mal, ich kann gerne mal auf sie aufpassen und-“

„Auf keinen Fall. Tante hin oder her, das letzte Mal als ich dich mit ihnen alleine gelassen habe, hast du versucht mit ihnen zusammen einen wilden Eber zu zähmen!“ Daran erinnerte sich Himeko noch allzu gut. Asuka hatte noch Tage danach nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen können.

Doku lachte verlegen auf. „Naja, das war vielleicht eine dumme Idee…“

„Davor hast du beinahe das Haus abgebrannt, weil du versucht hast zu kochen.“

„Ja, gut, schon, aber ich hab‘ auch schon ganz normale Dinge mit ihnen unternommen!“

„Und was zum Beispiel?“ Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin ja wirklich lieb, aber im Moment sorgte sie sich immer noch, ob sie vielleicht doch selbst Kinder wollte und ob diese das überleben würden…

„Naja, wir… wir haben gebastelt!“

„Ich habe den Kleber immer noch nicht aus ihren Klamotten rauswaschen können.“

„Ich… Ach, ist doch egal.“ Sie blickte ein wenig niedergeschlagen und frustriert. „Ich meine doch nur, dass du auch mal wieder was unternehmen musst, was dir Spaß macht.“

Himeko seufzte. „Ist ja gut. Ich nehm‘ mir die Tage mal Zeit und unternehme was. Zufrieden?“

Doku wollte noch widersprechen, aber das Lied ging zu Ende und Asuka kam strahlend zurückgelaufen und kletterte direkt auf Himekos Schoß. Ihr hatte es wohl gefallen. Sie sprudelte jedenfalls sofort los, wie viel Spaß das gemacht hat und was Gaara ihr alles erzählt habe, inklusive der Tatsache, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Sie brabbelte wie ein Wasserfall und ließ dem ein wenig unsicher wirkenden Gaara, der ihr zurückgefolgt war, gar keine Chance etwas zu sagen, bis Asuka plötzlich laut und mitten in einem Wort gähnte und sich die Augen rieb.

Erst jetzt blickte Himeko rechts neben sich und entdeckte, dass Hizashi auf dem Tisch nach vorne gesunken war und schlief. Wie spät war es denn schon?!

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Bett, ihr beiden.“ Sie blickte ein wenig entschuldigend zu Gaara. „Danke, dass Ihr Euch die Zeit genommen habt, Kazekage-sama“, sagte sie ehrlich und neigte ein wenig den Kopf, während sie eine sehr enttäuschte Asuka absetzte.

„Wirklich jetzt schon?“ Sie sah bittend aus, gähnte aber mitten in ihrem nächsten Satz. „Ich bin noch gar nicht… müde.“

„Unsinn, du schläfst gleich im Stehen ein und dein Bruder tut es schon, also ab nach Hause mit euch.“ Sie bemerkte Gaaras Reaktion kaum, hob bereits ganz vorsichtig Hizashi hoch, damit er nicht aus Versehen aufwachte. Doku versuchte sich eilig nach einer Alternative umzusehen, denn sie wussten wohl beide, dass Himeko danach nicht wieder zurückkommen würde, um den Abend zu genießen. Sie wollte sich gerade selbst anbieten, als Hiashi zu ihnen kam. „Willst du schon gehen?“

Sie blickte auf, deutete wie immer eine kurze Verbeugung an und nickte dann. „Ja, die beiden müssen jetzt langsam wirklich ins Bett.“

„Ich wollte jetzt eh gehen. Ich denke, es ist Zeit den Jüngeren das Feld zu überlassen. Ich kann sie mitnehmen. Genieß den Abend noch ein wenig. Hinata würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn du noch bleibst.“

Himeko war ehrlich gesagt ein wenig verwirrt, dass er genau jetzt kam. Das Timing schien einfach zu gut, aber sie musste nur zu Doku blicken, um zu wissen, dass die sie nicht gehen lassen wollte, dass sie schlichtweg nicht zulassen würde, dass sie das Angebot ablehnte.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?“, fragte sie dennoch ein wenig zögerlich, hielt Hizashi dabei die ganze Zeit weiter auf ihrer Hüfte fest, damit er weiterschlafen konnte. Asuka war bereits an der Seite ihres Großonkels, jetzt scheinbar doch bereit zu gehen. Immerhin rieb sie sich inzwischen ziemlich oft die müden Augen.

„Ja, kein Problem.“ Er griff vorsichtig nach Hizashi und hob ihn selbst hoch und kurz musste Himeko sich fragen, wie wohl Neji mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm ausgesehen hätte, verbannte den Gedanken aber schnell.

„Vielen Dank.“ Sie verbeugte sich dieses Mal richtig und lächelte dann leicht ihrer Tochter zu, küsste sanft ihr Haar. „Dann schlaf gut.“

Asuka drückte ihre Mutter kurz, dann gähnte sie noch einmal auf. „Bis morgen.“ Und schon ging sie mit Hiashi davon.

Sie blickte auf, aber Gaara war gegangen und obwohl sie sich ja eigentlich gar nicht kannten, war das beinahe ein wenig enttäuschend. Doku zumindest war noch da, grinste zufrieden.

„Okay, heute keine Gedanken mehr an deine Kinder. Die sind in guten Händen und laufen keine Gefahr von einem Eber durch den Wald gejagt zu werden. Genieß den Abend, trink was, tanz ein wenig und hab einfach Spaß, okay?“

„Kein Alkohol“, murmelte Himeko noch, da wurde sie bereits mitgezogen und bevor sie sich versah, hatte sie ein Cocktailglas in der Hand. Und einen Moment später zog Doku sie und Hinata auf die Tanzfläche und verkündete, dass man auch mal Abstand zu seinem Partner brauchen würde, frisch verheiratet oder nicht. Und so tanzten sie ein wenig zu der jetzt wirklich etwas jüngeren Musik. Es… machte Spaß. Sie genoss es wirklich, auch wenn sie es nicht erwartet hatte.

Und dann verkündete jemand noch ein Spiel, von dem Himeko noch nie gehört hatte, aber zögerlich zog sie sich ihren Schuh aus und brachte ihn zu den anderen in der Mitte des Raums.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Doku dann ein wenig skeptisch, als auch ihr Schuh bei den anderen zu liegen kam.

„Jetzt darf jeder Mann sich einen Schuh aus der Mitte nehmen und seine Cinderella suchen, um mit ihr zu tanzen“, grinste Temari sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst scheinbar und stieß Shikamaru, Lust hin oder her, vorwärts. „Und solltet jemand geistesgegenwärtig genug sein, um zu wissen, welcher Schuh seiner Partnerin gehört, dann sollte er trotzdem einen anderen nehmen. Immerhin geht es hier darum mal mit jemand anderem zu tanzen.“ Sie glaubte offenbar nicht daran, dass irgendein Mann auch nur annähernd wusste, welcher Schuh seiner Freundin gehörte, inklusive ihrem eigenem.

Jetzt war Himeko sich allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie wirklich mitmachen sollte und ihren Schuh nicht lieber schon wiederhätte.

Sie ließ sich aber darauf ein und nach ein bisschen Zögern nahmen sich die Männer nach und nach einen Schuh und begannen zu suchen und mehr oder minder stark mit einem Plan auszuprobieren.

Letztlich ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wartete ab, wer einen Schuh an ihrem Fuß versuchen wollte. Allerdings musste sie erst einmal laut lachen, als es Ibiki war, der Doku ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und beim ersten Versuch ihren Schuh anzog und sie für das laufende Lied zum … Tanzen aufforderte. Vielleicht auch eher zum... Schunkeln. Jedenfalls sah es nicht wirklich elegant aus.

„Darf ich?“, riss sie dann eine Stimme aus dem Anblick ihrer besten Freundin und deren… Ziehvater? und sie blickte auf, direkt in die klaren blauen Augen des Kazekages, der einen Schuh in der Hand hielt und auf ihre Erlaubnis wartete, um ihn zu probieren. Nun, genaugenommen war es nicht irgendein Schuh, sondern definitiv ihrer und das war beinahe ein bisschen zu viel Zufall, oder?

Trotzdem zog sie den Yukata ein wenig hoch und ließ es ihn versuchen. Tatsächlich glitt ihr Fuß wie im Märchen in ihn hinein und er lächelte ein wenig, als er ihn um ihren Knöchel verschloss. Irgendwie waren dabei ihre Wangen ein bisschen wärmer geworden. „Ich denke mal, der passt. Zumindest passt er zum zweiten Schuh.“ Während er das sagte, stand er auf und bot dann ihr wie zuvor ihrer Tochter die Hand an. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“

„Ich tanze nicht besonders gut“, warnte sie sofort, legte ihre Hand aber direkt in seine und ließ sich daran auf die Füße ziehen.

„Keine Sorge“, antwortete er einfach und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo er die Hand an ihre Hüfte legte und sanft ihre Finger verschränkte. „Ich auch nicht.“ Ein wenig verlegen, senkte Himeko den Blick und legte die Hand dann an seinen Oberarm. Einen Moment wartete er noch, dann machte er den ersten Schritt und beinahe automatisch folgte sie seiner Bewegung. Es ging beinahe erschreckend leicht. Wenn Hiashi gut getanzt hatte, dann war Gaara mindestens noch besser, auch wenn er wirklich nicht wie der Typ dafür wirkte und anderes behauptete.

„Ich kenne deinen Namen gar nicht“, meinte er dann und dabei sprach er so leise, flüsterte beinahe und irgendwie erschauderte sie ein wenig.

„Himeko“, antwortete sie, ein wenig verlegen, weil sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatte.

„Hyuuga?“, hakte er nach. Wirkte er … angespannt bei dieser Frage?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Senju.“ Dann lächelte sie leicht. „Wie eine Hyuuga sehe ich nicht wirklich aus, oder?“ Immerhin war die Ähnlichkeit zu Tsunade doch verdammt deutlich.

„Ich wusste nicht-“, begann der Kazekage eine Frage zu stellen.

„Sie auch nicht,“ antwortete Himeko auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Nun, sie wusste es schon, aber sie hat definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, mich jemals wiederzusehen.“ Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist kompliziert.“

Er sah erstaunlich verständnisvoll aus, lächelte sogar ein wenig und nickte dann. „Es ist nur… die Kinder? Es sind doch deine, nicht wahr?“

Sie nickte leicht. „Ja, das sind sie.“ Ihr Herz wurde ihr ein wenig schwer. „Ihr Vater… Neji, wir haben nicht geheiratet. Dass ich schwanger werde, war nicht wirklich geplant.“ Sie ging davon aus, dass er mit Nejis Namen etwas anfangen konnte und das schien er auch zu tun, denn in seine Augen trat ein Hauch von Trauer und Mitleid. „Hiashi-sama hat mich und sie bei sich aufgenommen.“ Sie senkte ein wenig den Blick, merkte gar nicht, wie automatisch sie sich inzwischen mit ihm bewegte.

„Ich verstehe.“ Irgendwie wirkte er beinahe ein wenig traurig darüber. Er blieb einen Moment still, bevor sie etwas sagte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch zu treffen. Noch einmal danke, dass Ihr mit meiner Tochter getanzt habt. Es hat ihr sehr gefallen.“

„Sei nicht so formell. So alt bin ich wirklich noch nicht.“ Immerhin war sie ja sogar noch ein paar Jahre älter als er, auch wenn er das wohl weder wusste noch ihr ansehen konnte.

Himeko zögerte dennoch ein wenig. Immerhin war er doch der Kazekage… Ihn einfach zu duzen? Trotzdem nickte sie leicht, wollte ihn auch nicht enttäuschen. Immerhin hatte sie das ja auch bei Tsunade getan und Naruto zu siezen war auch ein ziemlich seltsamer Gedanke. „In Ordnung.“ Er lächelte beinahe ein wenig verlegen und dann plötzlich drehte sie sich, ohne irgendeine Ahnung zu haben, was gerade passierte. Er zog sie wieder an sich und sie konnte nicht glauben, wie leicht das war, wie viel Spaß es machte und sie spürte, wie sie lächelte, wirklich glücklich lächelte und dann selbst ein wenig verlegen seinem Blick auswich.

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann wurde Himeko plötzlich von etwas im Rücken getroffen, das sie in Richtung Boden schleuderte und sich als eine stolpernde Doku herausstellen sollte, die vielleicht besser nicht mit Kiba hätte tanzen sollen, wenn ihre Füße und alle anderen auf der Tanzfläche ihr etwas bedeuteten.

Sie schlug allerdings nicht auf dem Boden auf, denn Gaaras Reaktionszeit war wirklich zu beneiden, so schnell hatte er sie aufgefangen und verhindert, dass sie zu Boden fiel, indem er sie gegen seine Brust drückte und mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und verwirrter Belustigung auf den Knoten aus Körperteilen, der aus Doku und Kiba bestand, am Boden blickte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er dann nach, stellte Himeko wieder auf die Füße und sah ein wenig verlegen aus, weil er sie so nah gehalten hatte.

„Ja, ich… Danke…“, murmelte sie ebenso verlegen und blickte dann zur etwas gequält keuchenden Doku am Boden, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Au“, nuschelte diese, sah es gar nicht ein, Kiba aufzuhelfen, nahm aber dankbar Himekos Hand an, entschuldigend lächelnd. „Ich hab‘ vergessen, dass wir beide nicht tanzen können“, kicherte sie und blickte ihre Freundin an und dann begannen beide einfach zu lachen, ehrlich und offen und ohne all die schweren Erinnerungen, die sonst auf Himeko lasteten. Ihr Blick traf noch einmal auf Gaaras, der einfach danebenstand und zwischen Verwirrung und Belustigung schwankte.

Dann kam Hinata zu ihnen gelaufen, besorgt, aber die beiden Freundinnen waren schon völlig vertieft in ihr Gelächter, während Kiba etwas entschuldigend zu Gaara blickte, der selbst ein wenig schmunzeln musste.

Naruto folgte seiner Braut und irgendwie waren alle einfach belustigt von der Situation. Immerhin war ja niemand zu Schaden gekommen.

Trotzdem brauchten sie danach erst einmal etwas zu trinken und irgendwie… unterhielt sie sich dann plötzlich mit Gaara, ganz locker und ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.

„Gaara, wir müssen gehen. Kankuro wird sonst noch ganz Suna zugrunde richten“, witzelte Temari, obwohl sie eigentlich wohl kein Recht hatte, sich zu beschweren, da sie ja immerhin fast nur noch in Konoha war.

„Ich komme“, antwortete er und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf über die Aussage, denn Kankuro wusste schon, was er tat, auch wenn er sicherlich niemals Kazekage hätte werden wollen. Dann blickte er noch einmal zu Himeko, lächelte ein wenig. Es war ihm so leichtgefallen, mit ihr zu reden, einfach über unwichtige Dinge.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder“, verabschiedete er sich von Himeko. Sie hatten heute noch einmal etwas zusammen unternommen, einfach gemeinsam gefrühstückt und waren ein bisschen durch Konoha gelaufen. Und waren einfach… Freunde geworden.

Himeko nickte leicht. Hinata war gerade mit ihren Kindern auf dem Spielplatz. „Das wäre schön.“ Wenn er so von Suna erzählte, wollte sie eigentlich wirklich gerne einmal dorthin, aber hier waren ihre Kinder und ihre Kinder waren alles für sie. Trotzdem hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen so leicht gefühlt wie lange nicht mehr. Es hatte ihr gut getan und sie würde ihn ehrlich vermissen, aber er war der Kazekage und konnte Suna ebenso wenig verlassen, wie sie ihre Kinder im Stich gelassen hätte, gerade wenn es ja nur um Freundschaft ging, richtig? Nicht dass sie über mehr überhaupt nachdachte. „Jetzt lass dein Dorf nicht länger warten“, sagte sie sanft und schenkte ihm eines jener Lächeln, die ihr in seiner Gegenwart so leicht fielen.

Kurz blickte er sie an, unschlüssig und sie konnte nicht ganz sagen, was dabei in seinem Kopf vorging. Dann nickte er einfach und hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Auf ein Wiedersehen.“

Sie winkte ihm kurz, dann drehte er sich um und eilte zu seiner Schwester, damit sie aufbrechend konnten. Und doch blickte er noch einmal zurück, wofür er von seiner Schwester einen wissenden Blick bekam, den er aber nicht bemerkte.

Er konnte noch sehen, wie ihre beiden Kinder zu Himeko eilten und sie Asuka sanft hochhob, lächelnd, bevor sie mit Hinata und ihnen Richtung Hyuuga-Anwesen davon ging.

Hinata bemerkte von den Blicken nichts, aber Temari wusste wohl bereits jetzt, dass da mehr war.


End file.
